It takes the cake
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: A simple drabble in which Abarai Renji 'attempts' to make something special for a certain captain's birthday. Though after experiencing bad results, he's a bit uncertain as to what he should do. However... It doesn't really matter in the end, as long as Byakuya likes it - Right? (Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.) Writer's block project.


A/N: Still suffering from writer's block; thus resulting in a few drabbles for now. However, I couldn't possibly miss the wonderful Kuchiki Byakuya's birthday – so this partially-written drabble is indeed, dedicated to him!

-X-

Renji glared, Renji glared hard.

_Fuck._

Feeling his brow twitch upon the middle of his forehead, he couldn't help but realize that this whole thing was impossible – hopeless – and a complete waste of time.

Why did he even bother trying to attempt something that would inevitably lead to failure? Since he had never tried doing this sort of thing before – and was too _prideful _to ask for help; he already known that there was a fifty percent chance that he would wind up blowing things up.

He just didn't expect that to be literal, or the actual percentage to be higher than that.

But no, his ever brilliant mind had assumed that there could be nothing more simple than reading instructions from a book. Mix a bit of ingredients, toss 'em together and stick them inside one of those foreign cooking machines that he rarely ever used. That seemed easy enough, right? So of course it seemed easy to him. He just hadn't known that instead of using baking powder and substituting it with baking soda – or was it the other way around? – that it would make such a large difference. And – to be quite honest, he was actually shocked at what his careless mistake had resulted in.

The blowing up of the oven as the cake _literally _exploded.

Hell, even kido practice liked him better than this.

Shaking his head and letting out a quick rush of breath, the lieutenant scrubbed a hand over his face as he resisted the urge to groan. Despite the fact that he hadn't actually announced that he was doing this for anyone, so it wasn't as if the person would be disappointed – he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed in himself for not being able to complete such an easy task. After all…

It was his captain's birthday. As much as he disliked the noble in the past, things had obviously changed over the last few years between them. Hatred went from anger, to jealousy, to striving towards a single goal. Though as things continued to progress all the more, he found friendship in something that he had assumed could never coexist with himself, as well as his other emotions. Byakuya proved to be something more than some snotty-ass prissy noble who only took what he wanted, when he wanted it. In fact, Byakuya had surprised him in turning out to be the complete opposite of what Renji had assumed – and if he had to admit it to anyone, or at least to himself, he kind of felt like an asshole for jumping to conclusions.

That was why—well, that was why he had bothered to at least _attempt _to create something for his ever-changing captain. Though, failure was unavoidable, this time, or at least that was how it seemed.

He had placed two cakes into two separate ovens, seeing as he had run out of ingredients for the first. It was the later that exploded, and the first had con-caved – creating a circular sort of dip in the middle of the cake.

But he couldn't give this to Byakuya…

"Ah, hell." Scratching the back of his neck furiously and running a hand through his messily wrapped hair; Renji cursed. What was he supposed to do now, with the day nearly over – and nothing to provide the noble with upon wishing him the best? Hell, even Rikichi had made Byakuya a hand-made ornament of sorts, to hang near his garden. Renji had never been good with crafts – let alone baking, for that matter; so everything else was pretty much off limit.

If only luck had treated him kinder…

Letting out a breath and closing his eyes, Renji folded his arms across his chest. Leaning backwards and resting his hip against the stove; he couldn't help but drift off in the slightest as he allowed his thoughts to mull over in his mind. He could always do—

"Did something happen while I was absent?"

Startled from his daze-like trance and snapping his head up immediately; the sound of Byakuya's voice brought Renji to consciousness. "A-Ah, no—captain!" He sputtered, looking around the kitchen as he backed up a few paces; banging a couple pans that rested against the counter as he moved – albeit unintentionally. "I-I was just… Uh… Cleaning, is all." Attempting to hide the partially completed desserts, Renji slid one into the garbage before making his way towards the next.

However, he soon found his wrist being held within a firm – yet steady grasp, halting him from his movements as his fingers hovered nearly centimeters above the concaved and frosted cake.

"That doesn't look like something one should toss away, Abarai."

Looking up at the noble and shifting on the spot – Renji stared at the other wordlessly for a moment, before looking away. "It… It's not really 'extravagant' though, for someone such as yourself…" Muttering quietly as his brows knit together – the vice captain mumbled whilst glancing elsewhere.

"Myself?" The word was repeated as ashen coloured orbs glanced down at the item, slowly releasing his grip from Renji's wrist. "I was unaware that this was in my possession – was it left for me?"

"Ah… Well, not exactly. I mean—I made it, so…."

"You did?"

"Y—Yeah…"

With the room falling silent and his wrist released, Renji brought his hand onto the counter as he continued to glance away. He was about to reach for the object again – to toss it aside; though as he glanced up to do so, he found a pale hand beating him to it – as a finger dipped itself into the icing and gracefully pulled away. "Taicho..?" Lifting his chin to look up at his captain, and raising his eyelids; Renji watched as the noble sucked on his finger – before pulling it away from his lips.

"I find no imperfections with this," Was the only thing spoken. Simple words uttered from pale lips as Byakuya met the red head's gaze.

Perplexed, and somewhat baffled as he stared up at his captain – Renji was stricken dumb momentarily and had to shake his head to clear it; before closing his eyes for a moment and then looking up. "You don't?"

"Mmm.."

Watching as Byakuya shook his head and closed his eyes, Renji moved accordingly as the noble reached out for the pan – and slid the dessert towards himself before lifting it into his arms.

"I think this would go well with tea, do you not agree as well – Abarai?"

Staring at the other and looking into his eyes, a small grin made its way upon the red head's lips as he gave a quick nod and pulled away. "Yeah. I'll make some right away."

"Thank you."

When Byakuya began to move and headed towards the door, Renji slid his hand atop the kettle's handle before pausing once more. Turning to Byakuya and pausing – as soon as the noble reached the door's entrance; he opened his mouth to speak for a second, before continuing with his work.

"Happy birthday, Taicho." He murmured, placing the pot onto the burner.

If he didn't know any better, though – he could have swore something unusual happened. But, he supposed Byakuya _smiling _wasn't any more absurd than blowing up a cake – so he thought nothing of it, for now.

After all—he could always comment on it later.


End file.
